


Conseguenze settembrine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tornata nell'oceano [2]
Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 505.★ Prompt/Traccia: 3. Quando A torna dalle vacanze e inizia il suo nuovo incarico, incontra B, la sua “notte folle in vacanza”.





	Conseguenze settembrine

Conseguenze settembrine

 

Rina avvampò e si nascose dietro la parete, stringendo a sé i fogli, tremando.

Luchia, intenta a sorseggiare un bicchiere d’acqua, la guardò con aria stralunata. Si piegò in avanti e vide che oltre la parete c’era Masahiro, il ragazzo era intento a chiacchierare con un collega. Si sfilò gli occhiali tondi e li pulì con una pezzuola, continuando a parlare.

Luchia ritirò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi codini biondi, che finivano in dei voluminosi boccoli.

“Non è da te comportarsi così, più da me” ammise.

Rina deglutì, aveva le gote in fiamme e deglutiva rumorosamente, i suoi occhi si erano arrossati.

“Quello cosa ci fa qui?” gemette.

“Masahiro? Si tratta del figlio del capo, da oggi inizierà a lavorare da noi. Il padre vuole fargli fare le ossa prima di dargli in mano l’azienda” rispose Luchia.

Rina rischiò di far cadere i fogli, il battito cardiaco le accelerò.

_Rina si stese sopra il giovane, entrambi indossavano solo i costumi da bagno, erano umidi di acqua di mare e sudore._

_“Non è da me fare cose del genere con gli sconosciuti appena incontrati” sussurrò._

_Masahiro le passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli lisci e le sorrise._

_“Neanche io di solito sono tipo da amori vacanzieri, ma presto la mia vita cambierà. Voglio dimostrare che so essere qualcosa di meglio di un pugile fallito a mio padre” disse._

_Rina lo baciò con passione._

_“Sì, in fondo è solo una notte folle in vacanza” disse con voce calda, mentre lui le slacciava la parte di sopra del bikini._

_“Una ‘notte folle in vacanza’” ripeté Masahiro con voce roca. Sentì l’altra stringergli i fianchi con le ginocchia e affondò di più nella stuoia sulla sabbia._

_In lontananza provenivano delle risate e dei frammenti di una canzone caraibica._

 

“IL – FIGLIO – DEL -CAPO?” chiese Rina con voce strozzata. Iniziò ad ansimare.

Luchia piegò le labbra in un sorriso e si sporse in avanti.

“C’è per caso qualcosa che dovrei sapere?” domandò.

Rina negò vigorosamente con il capo e corse via.

Masahiro riconobbe la sua figura attraverso una delle pareti a vetro che dividevano gli uffici. Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e sorrise.

< Non ci posso credere. L’ho cercata così tanto quando è partita. Volevo dirle che per me quella notte aveva significato più di quanto avrei immaginato. Pensavo che non l’avrei più rivista, invece, quell’uniforme.

Vuol dire che lavora qui per noi > pensò.

Fece un inchino verso il suo interlocutore.

“Mi scusi, signor Mistuyasha. Ora devo proprio lavorare o mio padre penserà che facciate dei favoritismi nei miei confronti” disse.

L’anziano uomo davanti a lui scrollò il capo, aveva il viso segnato da rughe profonde un paio di dita ed era stempiato.

“No, no. Vai pure e buon lavoro” disse.

“Farò del mio meglio” rispose Masahiro. Si diresse nella direzione in cui era andata Rina.

Luchia se lo vide passare davanti e ridacchiò, gettando il bicchiere nella spazzatura.

“Qualcosa mi dice che quest’anno di lavoro sarà abbastanza interessante” si disse, dirigendosi verso la propria scrivania.


End file.
